Dead Eye
Dead Eye, formerly known as the Deadeye, is a primary weapon for the Sniper class in Battle Bears Gold. Announcement of The Dead Eye on the Battle Bears blog - http://battlebears.com/blog/item/138-the-weekend-update, and is the fourth released primary weapon for this class. The scope of this rifle is the head of an animal, moving as if it was biting something. The Dead Eye has only one ammo and a slow lock time, but it does massive damage. It is capable of performing headshots, like as the rest of the Sniper's primary weapons. It costs 120 Gas and has a 5% health reduction. Got a problem? The Deadeye is your solution. She may not have the biggest clip but she definitely has the biggest kick. If you understand the value of power, this is the rifle for you. ~ Official Battle Bears Gold description Equipment The following equipment affects the Dead Eye rifle: Usage The Dead Eye works by firing shots at enemies from virtually any distance. Being a Sniper rifle, this weapon is capable of performing one-hit killing shots by locking onto a target. *The Dead Eye's shots have infinite range. *The rifle's dispersion angle is 0 which means that it is fully accurate. Locking opponents As mentioned, the scope of this rifle can lock onto opponents to secure accuracy. Locking onto opponents happens in three stages by hovering the scope over the desired opponent. No-scoping No-scoping is a term used about Sniper primaries and their ability to lock onto targets. However, the rifle is also fireable outside of the lock scope. Shots fired at opponents without locking or in semi-locking state are considered no-scopes. When no-scoping, all shots will be fired in the direction of the crosshair, slightly varying due to the weapon's dispersion angle. Design and developement Back in April 2012, the Battle Bears Royale team released a blog post featuring three new upcoming weapons, the Kumakiri, the Sake Bomb and the Dead Eye rifle, as seen on the picture to the right, along with the concept art of the soon-to-be-released Dark O.C.O skins for the Soldier class. However, when update 1.3.2 arrived, the Dead Eye was not added to the game along with the other weapons. No further information was officially given by SkyVu with regard to the Dead Eye until February 1st 2013, where it was revelaed that this weapon would finally be granted release in the upcoming 1.4.3 update along with a lot of new weapons for the Engineer class. The new design revealed showed a more reddish-tinged version of the rifle. The weapon appears to be made up of various bones held together by cowskin-strings. The scope is a skull, presumeably from a bird due to the large beak, though the teeth could indicate otherwise. Other speculations states it may be a dinosaur skull, yet this is still to be officially confirmed. Trivia *This weapon was first displayed on the old Battle Bears blog on April 13th. 2012, but no release date was givenDeadeye on the Battle Bears blog - http://battlebears.squarespace.com/blog/2012/4/13/bbr-all-up-in-yo-grill.html. *This is the only weapon with its cooldown identical to its reload, effectively rendering Ammo+ Equipment pointless for the weapon. References Category:Battle Bears Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Primary Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Battle Bears Gold